Sightless Melody
by i-am-worthy
Summary: Echizen Ryoma is gifted with the voice to touch anyone's heart but deprived from seeing the beauty of the world. He performs in the Ethereal bar which Tezuka Kunimitsu, a person known to bring any artist to the top, accidentally went to. Tezuka fell in love with his voice and wanted to be his stair to stardom. But will his voice be the only thing that captures Tezuka's interest?
1. Tezuka

Hello minna!

So, I am currently down with chicken pox and I decided, why not write a fanfic while being bedridden? So, here it is =)))

This is my first Pillar pair fic (which is my favourite PoT pair). And probably my first attempt (or "plan", depends on the feedback) on a multiple chapter fic (more than 2 xD).

So yeah… Prologue or first chapter… whatever =)))

Hope you enjoy! This is just short though… xD

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters, only the storyline =))

* * *

**~Sightless Melody~**

**Tezuka POV **(obviously xD)

I am Tezuka Kunimitsu. I work in the music industry and vowed to find talents wherever they are. Rumor has it that if I was the one to introduce a person to the industry, they'll surely reach the top. I beg to disagree. They just had it in them, I just pointed it out and they did all the work. I don't usually handle any artist; I almost always pass it to Fuji Syuusuke, a person with the same line of work. That guy is great at his job but sometimes gets on my nerves. It's hard to know what he's thinking 'cause his eyes are always closed. How he sees, I wouldn't know. He's the type of guy who always plans things. And I think that he's some kind of a sadist, because when we all go and watch films, he often laughs when someone's tortured or in pain. And most of the time, I don't know if he's serious with his work or just passing time. That's what makes me hostile towards him. I am passionate about my work and to not know if he's serious annoys me. That's why I usually give him artists that compliment his attitude. If I train and manage an artist he or she must have the determination and ultimate passion because, as Fuji said, I am needlessly strict. It just shows my confidence in them.

I turned on the radio in my office and the sound of "Sugar Blast" instantly filled the room. This is sung by Ryuuzaki Sakuno or popularly known as Princess Saku. She's the daughter of my tennis mentor and she's a very shy and timid girl. Always had her head down and stuttered a lot. At first glance, it was impossible to guess that she possess a powerful voice and remarkable dancing skills. But thank God I was dragged by my mentor to her school play. I talked to them right after the play about possibly becoming the next teen sensation. It was easy to make them agree but it was a good 2 months before Fuji was able to work his magic and (almost) stopped her stutterings and nervousness. And after 5 months, she's still topping the charts.

As the song comes to an end, the dj started to introduce the next song and its artist. It made me cringe as I remember that immensely annoying singer. Before I even start to go down the memory lane, the song already made its way in my ears, "Royal Pain" by Atobe Keigo or King (as he wanted to be called). One year ago, he suddenly barged in my studio and demanded that I manage him. It was a big headache especially with all his "ore-sama" talk. But I couldn't say no because his incredible tenor voice and clean falsetto was perfect for the song that I composed months before (which remained unsung then).

Speaking of songs, I still haven't found an inspiration for my next song. It has been 2 weeks since I've had this writer's block and it's taking its toll on me. This almost never happen to me because I always try to expose myself to nature and anything inspiring, really.

I went in my mini kitchen and poured myself some tea. I have to relax.

Knock, knock, knock.

Great. I walked towards the door and opened it. I surprised myself by not being surprised by Fuji's presence. "Yo, Tezuka", he said still with his eyes closed, "how's the new song going?" I know that smile, the smile that knows everything and is plotting something.

"Not great," I stated before taking a sip of tea. "Ara, that's too bad." His smile seemed to have stretched by a centimetre. "But, worry not. I have a great idea."

Oh, I wouldn't want to know. Last time he suggested something, I was hooked up with some unknown girl.

"I know last time didn't go well but surely, this one would", he defended, "I'll even join you", he continued. "It's a relaxing cafe, great place, exquisite food and soothing music. For sure you'll be able to write again in no time."

I don't know if I should trust this guy ever again. But it's better than staying here and being able to write nothing. "Okay, when and where?" I asked him.

"7pm tonight, Ethereal bar just down town. Wear something... casual" Before I could even voice out my complain, he left as soon as he came. Sigh. That's 2 hours from now, I fixed my things and headed home.

* * *

So, yeah. It's really short. =))) I'd like to get your opinion on whether this should be continued or whatnot. I haven't written anything after this as of yet. Review and creative criticism please =D


	2. House and Home

Hi minna!

So first of all, forgive my poor way of describing clothes. If you can't imagine how it looks, just think of anything that fits xD

Second, I suck at giving names (company, song title, etc) so I apologize in advance.

Lastly, I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters only the plot and some OCs.

Enjoy!

* * *

**~Sightless Melody~**

I arrived at my mediocre-sized house which Atobe often comment at. I earn a lot, yes, but I am not as flamboyant as that guy. I allot my money to things that I need (basic and job-related) or new books written by my favourite author.

Leaving my humble hometown to pursue my dream of becoming a composer at the age of seventeen was probably the biggest decision of my life. I entered college with the cash I earned by doing part-time jobs, went to all music company in Tokyo and submitted songs that I've written. And, even before graduation, I am already part of the prestigious Seigaku Music Inc.

I am not one of your genius writers who get ideas out of nowhere and submit a piece worth the Grammy's. I am better than them. I am not conceited, just real. I know I'm better than a genius who does nothing with what he already had. I worked hard to get to where I am now and anyone could attest to that.

Enough of that, I entered the house only to be welcomed by Hikari, my 52-year old maid. She's probably the only connection I have now with my family and province. She doesn't stay here, only comes on Wednesdays and Fridays to clean the house and wash my clothes. She looks older than her age with all those wrinkles and white hairs. I can't blame her, specially having 4 sons, two of them being a problem child. One completely gave up on studying and just wanders everyday while the other does go to school but spends more time with his "pals" than in the classroom. Good thing her two eldest sons are at least normal. Well, above average really. Her first child is a doctor who topped the board on his first take, while her second son is now working in the same company as me as a member of the boy band Mirage 6.

"Hikari-san, it's already very late. You should go home while the sun is still up." I said as I made my way to my room to prepare my clothes. "Still very kind, Kunimitsu-kun. I'll just prepare your dinner before I go home." I heard her say from the kitchen. I made my way to the bathroom not before dropping by the kitchen to tell her that I'll be leaving tonight so a dinner is unnecessary.

Along with the closing of the bathroom door, is the silent goodbye of Hikari-san.

I love taking showers. Well, not the process itself but the time spent alone. I can have all my thoughts to myself. No artist who will ask for advice, no paper works to do and especially no Atobe to bother me. Here, I can calm all my nerves and let my mind go free. I remembered a commercial I saw yesterday which made me laugh a little; that boy who cut in line when I was buying my lunch, a bit of a grudge; a couple who wouldn't let go of each other's hand no matter how crowded the train became, sweet or idiotic. I can think of all these and no one would judge me that it's out of character.

The ringing of my phone brought me out of my reverie. It seems that I have been in the bath for too long. _Achoo. _Yup, too long. I grabbed my robe and realized that my phone stopped ringing. Either way I went ahead and checked who called. It didn't take a genius to guess that it was Fuj. He also sent a message which says, "Tezuka~ I just want to remind you about our little D-A-T-E tehee~"

I didn't bother with his nonsense and just went to my room. I have a few clothes on my bed but eventually decided on a pair of dark jeans and a blue chequered polo over a plain v-neck shirt. I checked my watch and noticed that I still have 30 minutes before seven. The bar is a ten-minute ride away with my car so I took the time and prepared my writing materials. I put everything in my grey messenger bag. Fifteen minutes had passed and I decided that being a bit early is not a big deal. I finished my look with a pair of black sneakers.

I started the engine and made my way down town. I didn't know exactly where the bar is so I had to ask a guard (or was he a policeman?) about this Ethereal place.

I arrived at the place at exactly seven o'clock but still no Fuji in sight. I then felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I got a text. "On my way. Meet me at the entrance~". I made my way to the entrance where, thankfully, there are "waiting" chairs. I sat on one of the chairs and suddenly took notice of the exterior of the building. It gave off a "homey" feeling but with more "glam". I wasn't able to fully inspect the outside of the bar because my company came into view. Fuji wore black shoes, cream-colored jeans and a black female-type ¾-cut polo whose sleeves he folded until it reached his elbow.

"Sorry for being late," he sheepishly said, "let's go and find your inspiration". I simply nodded, not minding the sudden goose bumps that I felt and not knowing how my life will change in just a moment.

* * *

My chapters are not usually this short but I might just settle with this length. I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review and suggest how you would want the story to go, since I have not decided on anything for this story just yet. :D


	3. Ethereal Bar

Hi minna!

I usually upload at midnight (Philippine time) but this is an exemption. I woke up and just typed stuff and here it is =)))

This is the longest chapter so far

A huge hint of TezukaxFuji. But worry not.. It's just one sided xD

Just to clear things a bit, I'm making Tezuka and Fuji 22 years old. Echizen is 19.

I hope you enjoy reading this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters (Only Hikari so far xD and the plot)

* * *

**~Sightless Melody~**

True to Fuji's words, the bar really gives off a soothing feel. It's not a "bar", more of a "café" really. The place is spacious even though it looks almost full. There is a small stage up front which is currently occupied by a red-headed guy whose bangs covered mostly the left side of his upper face. The man is playing a slow and captivating rendition of Lady Gaga's "Edge of Glory" using his saxophone. What confuses me though is his choice of wardrobe. He's wearing a tuxedo, not really something I'd expect from a café/bar. But, I do have to commend his musical ability.

We were seated at the back near the door since the front liners were already filled with people. I didn't mind as long as I can hear the music all the way from here. A waiter gave us the menu and told us to call him if we're ready with our orders. Fuji chose Pasta Bolognese and red iced tea while I settled with a Salmon Fillet and a cup of tea. The waiter told us that it would take around 5-10 minutes then he headed to the kitchen.

"So, what do you think of the place, Tezuka?" He said all-smiling. I hope he stop talking to me because I would really like to observe the place some more and just drown myself with my own ideas. "It's relaxing, I like it." I finally answered. And thank the heavens because he might have heard what I was thinking awhile ago for he just continued to smile and did not talk anymore.

I brought out my writing materials and emptied my mind off all work related things, that's what I usually do when creating songs. I again allowed my eyes to roam around the room. The design, pictures, and everything else is on their rightful place. Combining all these elements, it releases a sense of belongingness. Should I write a song about going home? How ironic.

Despite being focused on the place, I failed to ignore the new comers, or rather, what they say. Each and every one of them would ask a waiter this "is he around?" And they would excitedly go to their tables when the waiter answers with a yes. I looked at Fuji to see if he had taken notice, which he seemed to as well. "Don't ask me, it's also my first time here. So be gentle with me, neh~" Seriously, I can't talk some sense with this guy. He's always like this. When he "confessed" his feelings for me, I rejected him and told him that I don't swing that way. He just brushed it off and after that he started being this ambiguous creep that he is.

Anyway, the guy on the sax finished his song and made his way backstage but not before being thanked by the host. Akira Kamio, I'll remember that name just in case. The host proceeded on introducing the next performer who is going to play 5 modern songs. I looked at Fuji, surprised. "You didn't tell me that your brother plays here." He looked at me for a second then turned his gaze towards Yuuta, "well, you never asked." He released a small laugh when I didn't stop looking at him. "He's the one who invited me here. I thought it would be great to have you as a company." I sighed. Well, I have to thank them because this might just be the place that I will frequent. I mumbled a small thank you and before he even had the chance to tease me, our orders came.

I'm starting to love this place more and more. The food is on par (if not better) with those from the 5-star hotels. The fish was perfectly seasoned and it just melts in my mouth. The vegetables with it are crunchy and give a nice contrast with the softness of the fish. And the tea is just divine. I think Fuji is as pleased as myself with what he's eating. I've never seen him eat with big chunks but here he is doing so. The sparkle in his eyes makes him seem like a child. Speaking of being like a child, he now have sauce on the corner of his mouth. I stopped myself from stifling a laugh. I grabbed a napkin and decided to remove it myself. He seemed oblivious to what I was going to do until the napkin touched his skin. His eyes widened and moved his head back a bit. I thought I was Imagining his shocked face because it was replaced with his normal smile as fast as it came. "Oh my Tezuka, I suggest you don't do that. I might just fall for you." He said, winking at the last statement. I placed down the napkin to the left side of the table. To say that I was taken aback was an understatement. I don't know how much truth there is in what he said.

Yuuta's on his last song and I can't remove the feeling that he looked at us before he placed his violin on his neck and played "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. I shrugged the feeling off and wrote a few words on my notepad. I hummed silently to see how it will go. Yuuta ended his song and like the first guy, exited to the back stage. I decided to listen to the host.

"Thank you very much Fuji Yuuta for that wonderful performance. And now for our last performer-" The silent audience suddenly cheered. Is the next person popular? Or is he that great? Well, I'll have to listen to find out. "I know most of you are familiar with him already, but some may not. Our last artist will serenade us with his voice and guitar skills. Without further ado, let us welcome Echizen Ryoma." The audience gave thunderous claps. Two guys went to the stage; one is Yuuta while the other might be the Echizen Ryoma. Are they doing a duet? But Yuuta seem to be guiding the other guy while holding a guitar on the other hand. When the guy is seated already, Yuuta gave him the guitar and placed the mic stand in front of him then left the stage.

The man up front has green hair which seems to sparkle under the spotlight. He's also wearing a tuxedo but sloppily arranged. He's wearing a pair of eyeglass, the type whose lenses darken upon the exposure of light. But it hasn't darkened so much, so his golden eyes are still very visible. His eyes seem unfocused though. Or that's what I think. It's hard to see from where we are.

Despite being active a while ago, the audience are now very attentive to this guy who looks so much younger than myself. He might be 18 years old or younger. He put his right leg over his left leg while his left foot stayed firm on the floor for support. He positioned his guitar on his lap and cautiously reached for the microphone.

* * *

I did not intentionally cut it here… I'm just unsure on the type of Echizen I want. =))) So there… I hope you liked it. Review and follow and favourite please =))) #Demanding xD


	4. The Boy, the Voice

Hi minna!

So Ryoma is officially (quite) in the picture =))) I don't know how to make anything sweet without having direct contact so forgive me. I'll do better on the next chapters.

Review and suggest please :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis (Only the plot and Hikari, so far xD)

Enjoy!

* * *

**~Sightless Melody~**

Before the boy even spoke, Yuuta made his way towards our table. Some of our neighbours stared at him like he's some kind of star, which I think he is in this bar. Fuji welcomed his brother with a proud smile while I just nodded in acknowledgement. He took the seat beside his brother and looked at the stage with warmth in his eyes. I almost forgot about the guy, he has so little presence. He still hasn't uttered a single word upon getting the microphone but not one on the audience looked annoyed. Actually, they looked more and more excited.

Fuji took the lead and asked his younger brother who the boy was. Yuuta answered us with much enthusiasm, "he's the star of this bar. Echizen Ryoma." Well, even I can tell that from the audience's reaction but is he talen-. Before I could even finish my thought, I noticed Yuuta looking at me, saying, "He's very talented. And, I invited you here because I hoped that he reach greater heights with your help." To say that Fuji was shocked was an understatement. It seems that Yuuta doesn't always regard someone this much. "How talented is he, really?" The younger Fuji looked at me like I'm some idiot. "Maybe my words aren't enough. You'll have to listen to him yourself." He finally said as he directed his gaze towards the boy in question. Who, much to my dismay, still hadn't spoken. Is he not ready? That's not the best way to start a performance. Very unprof-

"Good evening everyone." A gentle voice made its way in my ears. "I am very sorry but…" Is he fidgeting? "I forgot my first song." What? "So I'll have to change it, would that be okay?" This kid… Seriously? And much to my surprise, the crowd replied with "it's okay, Ryoma-kun", "Any song, Echizen!" "Doesn't matter!" And as I look at the star of the night, I was graced with the sweetest smile I've ever seen. And I couldn't take my eyes off him. My thoughts about the guy having no presence went down the drain. "Thank you. My first song is for those who found the one they love. Who's content with their partner and finds the best in the simplest of things. This is by Stephen Speaks." He placed the microphone back to the stand and started strumming the guitar with much finesse. He leaned a little so that his mouth is in front of the mic. "Passenger Seat", he said as he continues to strum. And the song started.

_I look at her and have to smile  
As we go driving for a while  
Her hair blowing in the open window of my car  
And as we go the traffic lights  
Watch them glimmer in her eyes  
In the darkness of the evening_

Everything seems to be moving in slow motion. And as funny as it may sound, I couldn't see anyone else besides him. His voice is the only melody I can hear. He made all the songs I've heard feel like they're not music. And I'm feeling as though this is the first time I've ever heard the real sound of music. His voice is so melodious. And he has great control. If I hadn't known the song, I would have thought that he is the original singer because the depth and feelings he put are just perfect.

_And I've got all that I need  
Right here in the passenger seat  
Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road  
Knowing that she's inches from me_

The way he sings it makes one jealous of the receiver of the song. So much love is being expressed but not exaggerated. He closed his eyes as the instrumental hits. His face looks so serene. It comforts both the mind and the soul. His glistening hair brightens his whole face. This is truly a magical moment so I decided to close my mind off anything and wallowed myself to his heavenly voice. Last thing I noticed before letting go of everything is the look Fuji gave me. I cannot decipher what it was but there seems to be sadness. But I just continued to let myself be hypnotized by the boy in front.

_We stop to get something to drink_

_My mind clouds and I can't think_

_Scared to death to say I love her_

_Then a moon peeks from the clouds_

_Hear my heart that beats so loud_

_Try to tell her simply_

_That I've got all that I need_

_Right here in the passenger seat_

_Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road_

_Knowing that she's inches from me_

_Oh and I've got all the I need_

_Right here in the passenger seat_

_Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road_

_Knowing that she's inches from me_

_Oh and I know this love grow_

_Oh I've got all that I need_

_Right here in the passenger seat_

_Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road_

_Knowing that she's inches from me_

_And I've got all that I need_

_Right here in the passenger seat_

_Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road_

_Knowing that she's inches from me_

_And I've got all that I need_

_Right here in the passenger seat_

_Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road_

_Knowing that she's inches from me_

_And I've got all that I need_

_Right here in the passenger seat_

As the first song came to an end, I realize that I will have a long night. The strumming stopped and nobody spoke for a moment. The boy looked straight to the audience and smiled again which was followed by a loud round of applause. My stare never left the boy, like how Fuji's never left me. He might think that I'm some type of psycho who can't control my excitement when seeing great artists. But the boy is just… phenomenal.

While preparing for the next song, I looked at Yuuta who has eyes filled with high hopes. My heart is beating fast. Just imagining him being under my care excites the musical person in me. I was about to express my thoughts before Fuji beat me to it. "I would love to take him under my wings, Yuuta." I stared at the older Fuji, wide eyed. "It's not like you to initiate, Fuji." I said, putting a hint of displeasure in my tone which I know he noticed and, annoyingly, ignored. "Even I know an exceptional artist when I see one." My stare never faltered. Yuuta looked problematic because of our attitude but I can't help it, I wouldn't back down.

"You know," Yuuta started, "it would be great if you allowed him to choose. The guy is quite shy, cut him some slack." That seemed to lessen the tension. But there's one thing that I have to be sure of, "Yuuta, does Echizen even want this?" And he stiffened a bit. He put his attention to Echizen who's reaching for the microphone again. "He needs it." I didn't know what he meant by that. All I could think about now is the boy serenading us and how to persuade him to join me in the Seigaku Music Inc. "But you have to know," Yuuta said, successfully getting both our attention away from the boy's introduction of his second song. "Echizen is blind." And we stared. We heard strumming, "A song by Kelly Clarkson entitled 'Behind These Hazel Eyes'".

* * *

Thank you for reading until this part xD I hope you liked it!

A small review to boost my morale? *puppy eyes* :3


	5. Tears in Heaven

Hi minna!

I just want to ask, do you want a PoV of Syuusuke? I mean, only for the scenes in the Ethereal Bar. If I ever did make one, I would probably only make it a one chapter thing. That is, if you like the idea. Because, I think he has so much feelings to show in these scenes… Or I can just keep all the thoughts to myself hahaha.

Anyway, I wasn't sure whether I wanted to prolong the agony of the main characters not meeting. I was originally planning on putting 5 chapters for each song but then I realized that I wouldn't know what to write so as much I don't like the idea… I gave a bit of a time skip. Just so they could meet faster. =))

Anyway, I would like to thank **Aprilia Echizen** who keeps on giving me reviews. I greatly appreciate it. And just think that all of the chapters that I'm posting are advance birthday gifts for you. :D

Reviews are such great motivators. *wink*

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters (Only the plot and Hikari :) )

Enjoy!

* * *

**~Sightless Melody~**

I was trying to process the information given by Yuuta. Yes, I've known people who can play the guitar or any instrument even if they're blind but I can't help but be shocked. To be singing angelically was one thing but to play with that elegance and refinement is just unbelievable. And now, as I listen to his second song, I can't help but appreciate his vocal range and genre. I didn't notice at first because his first song was quite low and the typical choice for guys but this song of Kelly Clarkson just showed his singing prowess.

"I suggest you finish your food, Tezuka. It's getting too cold." My closed-eyed companion reminded me. And indeed, despite commending the food a while ago, I'm just half way into finishing it. That's how interested I am to the boy wonder. I decided to finish my food but slowly, hoping that it'll last until Echizen's fifth song. This action did not remain unnoticed by either of the Fujis. "You know, Tezuka-san. If you want to stay, you can stay. You don't have to eat that slowly." I heard amusement as the younger Fuji spoke. I am not one to admit these kinds of things so I tried to deny it. "I am simply savouring the food." I think I saw him roll his eyes. "Neh, Tezuka. Do you want to order some desserts? After eating that, that is." I looked at the older Fuji and realized what he's trying to do. I just nodded.

We ordered desserts, just to prolong the stay in this place. I looked at the menu and picked what seemed to be the least sweet, Lemon Tart. Fuji, on the other hand, chose a slice of New York Cheesecake. His brother didn't order anything, he just asked for water.

Ryoma (when did I address him by his first name?) is on the chorus of his third song, Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran when our desserts came, much to my annoyance. Can't they serve it a bit later? Anyway, I'll just buy time by getting information about Ryoma from Yuuta.

"Why do you think he needs to enter the music industry? Is it because of his… condition?" I started, cautiously releasing each word. Yuuta hesitated for a moment. He might be debating whether to tell us something important or not, so I followed my words. "Because, _we _are really interested on being his producers. And if there's anything we can do to help him, we are more than willing to help." I finished, not forgetting to emphasize the "we". This seemed to ease Yuuta and faced us with all seriousness in his eyes. "I am not in the position to speak about Echizen's past. But one thing is for sure, if he became known in the whole of Japan, he might be able to find his family." I don't know what to feel. To live your life without your family is in itself difficult, what more with this handicap.

Fuji asked where Ryoma (first name again uh) is currently staying. Yuuta said that he is being taken care of by the owner of this bar. For some reason, I felt extremely relieved. But my attention was taken by Ryoma the moment he started singing Tears in Heaven by Eric Clapton.

_Would you know my name_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_Would it be the same_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_I must be strong_

_And carry on_

_'Cause I know I don't belong_

_Here in heaven_

The pain of the song is greatly expressed by his voice. I got goose bumps. He's hurting. I don't know how I came up with that idea but there's a tugging in my heart. I suddenly noticed that people are looking at our table. But I was mistaken because they are actually looking at _me_, even Fuji and his brother, with panicked expressions. I was confused. That is until I felt a warm drop of water fall on the back of my hand. I was crying. I couldn't believe it. I tried to wipe the tears away but they just continued to flow. Fuji asked if I was okay followed by the concerned looks given by those people around us. I told them I was fine but the tears betrayed me. What's wrong with me? Is the song so special or his voice that good? Speaking of song, I can't hear anything. Is it because I'm crying? But it's not my imagination. The sound of the guitar is gone and before I even had the chance to look for the music and the voice, I felt a pair of hands on my face, wiping my tears away, surprisingly stopping it.

I slowly looked at the owner of the hands. I was faced with two beautiful golden orbs. They lacked the shine of the normal eyes but no one could compare to the warmth it gives off. Along with his tantalizing eyes is the beautiful smile that captured me a while ago. And it's more captivating up close. But one thing I noticed most is the small blush on his cheeks as he tried to wipe away the remaining tears on my face. His smile widens as he spoke with the sweet tone he's been using since the start of his performance, "good, you stopped crying." I couldn't utter a single word. I watched as he came face to face with me. I almost felt sad when he removed his right hand off my cheek only to be shocked when it was replaced by the softest lips. It left as soon as it came. He's now blushing beet red, and I think I'm not far from that color myself. "I'm sorry for making you cry." He said as he removed the hand that is still on my cheek. He was then accompanied by Yuuta back to the stage. If I wasn't so stunned by all that had happened, I would have noticed the giddy looks of the other customers, the mischievous glint in Yuuta's eyes and the dejected look of Fuji.

* * *

I told you reviews are great motivators :))) Did you like it? I hope so. 3

They finally interacted xD

When I'm writing each chapter, I have no clear idea on what I want to happen… So (as weird as it may sound), even I was surprised with what happened xD

Do you want to know a surprising thing? The radio is on while I'm typing this. When I was re-reading the chapter, on the part where the lyrics of Tears in Heaven is shown… Late did I notice that the exact song is playing on the radio! =)))


	6. Syusuke

Hi minna!

I know the story's getting exciting (I'm excited as well, cause I don't know what will happen next… good luck writer(me) xD) but I don't want you to go and hate Syuusuke :(( That is why I'm posting this chapter just so you could feel his love and pain :D Because, I think he represents all those who are experiencing unrequited love (such as myself whii). And worry not, on the succeeding chapters, I will make you love him more (or, I hope so… since I don't have any plans on what will happen next XD)

It was very difficult for me to type this because I have to go from one chapter to the other just so they're coherent so I'm sorry if I didn't upload as early as I would love to do.

There won't be much conversation since I would be focusing on Syuusuke's thoughts and emotions :)

And this will probably be the longest chapter because I tried to put all the events from chapters 1-5 here. This might be a one-time thing… Most probably, I will return to my usual lengths after this (1 thousand words is my normal)

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, only the plot of this ff and Hikari (as of the moment).

Enjoy!

* * *

**~Sightless Melody~**

**Syuusuke's POV**

Today, the third Friday of April, Yuuta called and told me about his job. I was happy because he usually hates the idea that I know where he works. He also asked me to come to the bar to watch him play. I would never let go of that offer, so I told him that I'll go tonight. I was ready to turn off my phone because the other line turned silent, until I heard him speak with a small voice. "Um, nii-san…" He said, almost inaudible. "What is it, Yuuta?" I asked. "Could you bring Tezuka-san with you?" I was shocked. Why would he want me to bring Tezuka? Well, not that I have any complaints. "Okay," I replied cheerfully and he gave me a word of thanks with the same cheer. Before turning off my phone, I took note of the time, _4:45_. Perfect.

I made my way to Tezuka's office. _Knock, knock, knock._ I know that he's currently having a writer's block; I'll just use that as an excuse. Our talk went the way I want it to, so after saying the time and place, I left before he even say anything else. Sigh. No matter how nonchalant I try to look, the fast beating of my heart always betray me. It's hard to be in the same room as him because I can't help but look at him. Calm down Syuusuke. He already rejected you, remember? But, it's nearly impossible to tell your emotions to stop… They just won't listen.

I left the building after our conversation and went home. I need a shower. My mom's the only person in the house right now because Yumiko-neesan, Yuuta and my dad are working. My father is also a great singer but he's known for his life-like sculptures. As for Yuuta, I told him that he's more than welcome to my workplace but he said that he'll take care of himself. Makes me sad as an older brother, I want to dote on him more. But of course he wouldn't permit that. Yumiko-neesan is the only one of us siblings who didn't pursue music. She told our parents that she found her passion in teaching. And now she's a college professor at the prestige Hyotei Gakuen.

My mother, Yoshiko, welcomed me with a hug. She asked how my day was and I answered that it was great. As I was about to go to the bathroom, she asked if I was going somewhere. "I'm going to Yuuta's workplace." I said enthusiastically. Mom looked happy with what I said. I also invited her to go with me but she told me she would love to but she got a lot of cupcake orders. I nodded and took my needed shower but not before checking the clock hanging in the living room wall, _5:30_, plenty of time. I changed my mind. I decided to fill the tub and just dipped myself in it. I used the Sleep Lavender Bath Salt that my friend gave me when he returned from San Francisco. The smell eased my mind. And then I heard knocking which woke me up… Woke me up? How long have I been in the tub? "I'm okay mom," I said, to calm my worried mother. I dried myself with my towel and went out of the bathroom. And I slowly directed my attention to the living room clock… _6:10_. Phew.

I went to my room and texted my companion. "Tezuka~ I just want to remind you about our little D-A-T-E tehee~" I sometimes wonder if he finds it annoying when I text him like that. I partially do it because I think I'm known to be that type of guy. Anyway, I went to my closet and brought out a few set of clothes and a few minutes later, a different set is on the bed. This always happen when I have plans with Tezuka, I can't help but want to look… nice. Even if I know that he's not gay, not even bi. And even if he didn't reply to my text sent 30 minutes ago… _Fuck_. It's 6:40! The bar is 20 minutes away from my place. I didn't have a choice and settled with what I'm wearing now, which is a black polo and cream-colored pants. I grabbed my phone and wallet and ran downstairs. While I was hurriedly putting my black shoes, Yumiko-neesan arrived. _Thank heavens. _"Welcome back Yumiko-neesan. Can I borrow your car?" She looked at me, "what a nice way to welcome me home." She giggled and handed me the keys. "Be careful." I finished putting my shoes and hugged her. "Thank you, I'm off." And I left with the speed of light.

It's a great thing that there's not much traffic now. I decided to fold the sleeves of my polo up to my elbows to look a bit neat. While driving, my thoughts wandered to my younger brother. I still don't know why he insisted on Tezuka going to the bar. It just doesn't make any sense. Unless… he wants him to see something or… someone. I suddenly felt my stomach churn. I have a bad feeling about tonight. When I'm a good 5 minutes away (also 5 minutes late because it's exactly 7), I texted Tezuka that I'm on my way and asked that we meet at the entrance. I parked at the space nearest to the entrance.

I ran towards him and when I'm directly in front of him I spoke, "sorry for being late." He looked at me with his normal stare. My mind froze for a moment. _That v-neck_. **(a/n: v-necks make guys look hotter! I swear!) **And I suddenly blurted out the most ominous thing I've said tonight, "Let's go and find your inspiration." My smile never wavered but my heart tightened.

As we entered the Ethereal Bar that gives off the feeling of a café, I automatically loved the place. The ambiance is perfect and the music is great, and I can tell that Tezuka agrees with me because of how he tries to absorb all that the bar has to offer. I think he's pleasantly surprised and that made me happy. We were seated at the back which is not a big deal because their music equipment is unsurprisingly the latest kind.

We placed our orders and continued to check out the bar. I noticed that Tezuka is intently looking at everything, which is so like him. I asked him about what he thinks of the place despite seeing his pleased face a while ago. He didn't answer immediately which made me think that he wouldn't want to be disturbed. So, when he said that it was relaxing and that he liked the place, I decided to remain silent, which I think he greatly appreciated. He then proceeded on bringing out his writing materials and allowed himself to be engrossed by the place.

I noticed that people kept on asking the waiter "is he around?" I became curious on who the person is. And I'm not the only one, because my companion looked at me with a questioning look. Of course I wouldn't know who "he" is. "Don't ask me, it's also my first time here. So be gentle with me, neh~", I said. He looked at me with exasperation. I smiled it off as usual.

Sometimes I wonder how am I able to just smile things off, especially when I'm faced with clear rejections, such as this. And I always come to the same conclusion. It's because I know that Tezuka only has one thing in his mind, music. Music will receive his undivided attention. Even if he sees someone with great expertise, he won't look at the person, only at his talent. And that is the only thing I hold on to, that as long as I stay in the same company, I can always be by his side without any worries about him looking directly at someone's direction. This place is making me emotional.

Why is he staring at me? "You didn't tell me that your brother plays here." He said. Oh, Yuuta's playing his violin up front. I looked at Tezuka then my brother. "Well, you never asked." His stare remained unmoving focused on me. _Focused on me_. How ironic. I unconsciously laughed, good thing it isn't out of place. "He's the one who invited me here. I thought it would be great to have you as a company." I said, just to make sense of my laughter. He mumbled a small of thank you then our orders came.

The food is extraordinary. I'll have to talk to Yuuta why he only introduced this bar to me now. The pasta is of ideal softness and the sauce is perfectly balanced. I usually eat with poise but I can't think about that now, not with this extra ordinary food. I was lost in the taste of the food that I didn't notice the approaching hand, only when the cloth made contact with my face. I was taken aback by his action so I moved by reflex. I pulled my head back, shock evident in my eyes. But I tried to regain my composure as quickly as possible. "Oh my Tezuka, I suggest you don't do that. I might just fall for you." I said as I winked at him. Again, I masked my feelings using this side of me. My heart is beating so fast. How can this guy be so insensitive? Usually, if someone confessed to you, it would forever feel awkward. But he, he's acting as though nothing was ever said. Sigh, what did I expect from this music-focused lad? I keep on sighing today.

I placed my attention to Yuuta who looked at our direction before starting his final song. "A Thousand Years". How perfect. I decided to drown myself to that one song. I allowed the words to be sung inside my head.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day_

_waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything_

_Take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath,_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

The song ended and I wondered if I'll have these feelings forever. Yuuta left the stage. I thought he'll go to our table right after his performance. I felt quite sad. Anyway, the host started to speak. "Thank you very much Fuji Yuuta for that wonderful performance. And now for our last performer, I know most of you are familiar with him already, but some may not. Our last artist will serenade us with his voice and guitar skills. Without further ado, let us welcome Echizen Ryoma." I was amazed by the thunderous claps given by the originally silent audience. He must be the "he" that people are asking for a while ago.

I was surprised to see Yuuta back on the stage, without his violin but a guitar on hand. He seems to be accompanying Echizen. A duet? Yuuta? Now that's something I'd like to see. But I wasn't granted the leisure of hearing my younger brother sing because after handing the guitar to Echizen, he left the stage and walked towards us. I welcomed him with a proud smile while Tezuka just nodded in acknowledgement. He sat beside me. I inquired Yuuta about this Echizen guy, it seems that he's the star of this bar. He finally said why he asked us to come here. He wanted Echizen to be our artist. If the guy is as talented as Yuuta and the saxophone player a while ago, it's not impossible to get him in the industry. I was surprised to hear Tezuka express his interest, asking how talented the guy is. Yuuta looked at Tezuka as if he had said something stupid, "Maybe my words aren't enough. You'll have to listen to him yourself." I can't help but be interested myself. He gives so much regards to this guy who haven't spoken a single word after coming up on stage.

"Good evening everyone." He finally started. He has such a soft sounding voice. "I am very sorry but…" He's blushing, how cute. "I forgot my first song." I can't help but stifle a laugh, this boy is adorable. "So I'll have to change it, would that be okay?" And he has such great stage presence; the audience is charmed by him, including me. I had to restrain myself from having to answer his rhetorical question. And then his smile happened. I was automatically drawn to it. "Thank you. My first song is for those who found the one they love. Who's content with their partner and finds the best in the simplest of things. This is by Stephen Speaks." As soon as those words left his mouth, I was brought back to the unreciprocated love that I have for this person across the table; the man who only has eyes for music; who will only see up to the skills; and who is now staring deeply to the shy boy in front. "Tezuka," I tried to get his attention but it almost felt like I didn't exist. My heart sank. The man who was supposed to be a workaholic is now looking at the boy in front like his life is on the line.

I saw how each word Echizen sang changed the emotion in the eyes of Tezuka; how each strum affected Tezuka's belief in music. I know. I know because the more I listen to this humble boy on the stage, the same thing is happening to me. He changes what I know of music and I am haunted by his voice and I hate it. I hate it because I know that it haunts Tezuka more. And I know, by the way Tezuka looks, that I've been defeated by this boy who we knew existed merely 8 minutes ago.

As the song comes to an end, Tezuka directed his attention to Yuuta and I know what he's about to say. But, I don't know why, I beat him to it. "I would love to take him under my wings, Yuuta." Tezuka was surprised by my move and I know he wouldn't back down. "It's not like you to initiate, Fuji." And it's not like you to push something. I don't know why I'm even doing this, "Even I know an exceptional artist when I see one." I felt Yuuta's worried look. "You know, it would be great if you allowed him to choose. The guy is quite shy, cut him some slack." True, his performance might be influenced by who is handling him. Tezuka might be too strict for such a sweet boy.

"Yuuta, does Echizen even want this?" He's becoming talkative. I'm scared of how easily he can be influenced by this boy. "He needs it." Why would he need it? Echizen started strumming again, he really plays elegantly. "But you have to know," Yuuta started, getting our attention. "Echizen is blind." I did not expect that and neither did Tezuka. And we were silent, lost in our own thoughts.

The way he plays that guitar with that expertise is unbelievable. He doesn't make himself look like a blind person at all. That voice and talent, he's the ultimate artist.

I then noticed how Tezuka's food remained untouched since the boy appeared on stage. "I suggest you finish your food, Tezuka. It's getting too cold." I said, successfully getting his attention. Then he resumed on eating but really slowly. I know what he's trying to do and so did Yuuta. "You know, Tezuka-san. If you want to stay, you can stay. You don't have to eat that slowly." My younger brother said. I know Tezuka's not the type of person who admits things like these. He's quite prideful. So, being the kind _friend _that I am, I thought of the best excuse. "Neh, Tezuka. Do you want to order some desserts? After eating that, that is." I smiled ever so brightly. He looked at me wearily then a glint of realization appeared. He nodded in agreement.

When our desserts came, Tezuka's eyebrows scrunched together a bit, maybe because it came too soon? "Why do you think he needs to enter the music industry? Is it because of his… condition?" Tezuka asked. This delaying tactic of him is really effective. I think he also noticed how Yuuta contemplated on telling us something so he backed up his words. "Because, _we _are really interested on being his producers. And if there's anything we can do to help him, we are more than willing to help." Saying that proved to be useful because he faced us showing great seriousness. "I am not in the position to speak about Echizen's past. But one thing is for sure, if he became known in the whole of Japan, he might be able to find his family." How heavy is the burden being carried by this boy? At least he's living in this place, one less thing to worry about. Hahaha. I kept on nagging about how easily affected Tezuka is but look at me, I'm actually worried about the boy's welfare.

Echizen is now on his fourth song, Tears in Heaven by Eric Clapton. I could feel every emotion he's trying to convey. After knowing these things about him, I learned where he's getting all these feelings from. And then it happened. I looked at Tezuka and became openly shocked. Tears are flowing out of his eyes and it seems that he hadn't noticed it yet. People from the other table started looking as well. That's when Tezuka looked at us and then at his hand. He tried to wipe the tears away but it just flowed. I asked if he was okay, what a stupid question. He said he is but there's no stopping his tears. He's not admitting it but the feelings of the song affected him so much to the point that he's unconsciously weeping for the boy in front; the boy in front who is now being approached by Yuuta. What is he planning to do? He whispered something to Echizen and a worried expression filled the young boy's face. He was then led by Yuuta to our table.

I looked at my brother questioningly and he placed his index finger on his mouth, signalling me to stay quiet. When he's directly standing in front of Tezuka, Yuuta told the boy that he's now facing his companion. He raised both his hands slowly, like looking for the face of the crying lad. When he finally placed his hands on his cheeks, he used his thumbs to removed tears off his face. Tezuka was frozen to his place as he looked at the boy in front of him. To my surprise, his tears stopped flowing. Echizen's smile brightened and his cheek had a tinge of pink as he tried to wipe the remaining tears away. "Good, you stopped crying." He said; his voice ever so charming. He slowly removed his right hand and I saw a flash of longing in Tezuka's eyes. That is until Echizen closed the distance between his lips and the stunned man's right cheek. I bit my lip. "I'm sorry for making you cry." He said before returning to the stage with the help of Yuuta. I hate myself. I hate myself because I can't feel any anger towards Echizen despite seeing the one I love be captivated by him. I looked at Tezuka who's as still as a stone. Yes, I hate myself.

* * *

I finally finished this chapter! I've been working with this for roughly 11 hours. It might not be interesting since it's just a recap of the 5 chapters but with a different point of view but… appreciate my effort xD Officially the longest chapter I've ever made (including my other ffs)

Without the author's note, this almost reached 3,500 words. xD I'm totally drained.

I didn't reread it so excuse any errors xD

I hope you don't hate Fuji so much anymore… And worry not, I promise that he'll be a very helpful character… =)

I hope you liked it and don't forget to review, favourite and follow! :D


	7. Unexpected Turn

Hi minna!

I'm back to Tezuka's point of view :D Did you like Syusuke a bit better cause of chapter 6? I hoped so =)))

This is the link for the original song (just remove the ~ or just visit my page :

h~t~t~p~s~:~/~/~soundcloud~.~com~/jhobee-melanie-denise-eugenio/chained-by-me

Don't forget to follow, favourite and review :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters (Only this ff's plot and Hikari xD)

Enjoy!

* * *

**~Sightless Melody~**

Tezuka PoV

I'm frozen and my mind completely stopped working. This is the first time that I'm moved to tears and became very confused. How can this boy manipulate my emotions so much? I looked at him, now on stage. And I unconsciously allowed my hand to touch my right cheek.

"I'm sorry for the delay everyone." He said while bowing slightly. And the audience consoled him again. "As a form of an apology, especially for Yuuta's friend at the back, my final song would be my own composition." Did he just… dedicate this song to me? I blushed at the thought. "It is entitled Chained", and he started strumming a slow and simple melody. **(If you want to get the **_**feel **_**of the song… the link is in the author's note and my profile. It's a capella though. I do not know how to play the guitar. It's really an original composition)**

_What's the problem?_

_You're crying again_

_Is it heavy?_

_The worries you carry_

_Wipe those tears away_

_Smile for the first time today_

_And let's watch the sun as it brightens this lonely world_

All my problems seemed to have vanished. And I allowed a smile to appear on my face. My two companions are openly shocked. I'm not someone who suddenly cries or smiles often, I don't blatantly show my emotions. But here I am now, doing just that. My heart felt very light in contrast to what I felt while listening to his fourth song. I feel like I'm being played by this kid's angelic voice, and the weird thing? I don't mind. He create such great music that he can be forgiven for anything he does. And I am all the more certain that I want him to be a part of Seigaku Music Inc. Be it under Fuji's or my care, we will spread this voice to the whole world. That is my resolve.

_Close your eyes now_

_I'll lull you to sleep_

_Are you dreaming?_

_Of happy mem'ries_

_Give yourself a rest_

_Unchain yourself from the rest_

_And live your life in a way that your heart will be content_

It felt like he just sang a lullaby. My whole body is now tense-free. And I felt myself dozing off, not hearing the boy's farewell.

_Tezuka_

_Tezuka, wake up._

_Wake up Tezuka-san._

A nudge woke me up from my stupor. I sat up to check my surroundings. I'm still in the café but there are little to no more people around. "You look tired, Tezuka. Let's go home." Fuji said with worry in his voice. Nothing's really processing in my head right now and I blurted out the first thing that comes to mind, "Echizen." His eyes opened but he closed them instantly. "His performance ended over an hour ago." He answered. I looked at Yuuta hoping to find a different answer. "He's already in his room, most likely sleeping. If you want to talk to him, it's better to return some other time." I fixed my things to show that I understood. "_We_'ll come back tomorrow." "No, not on the weekends. He plays somewhere else during those days." He instantly replied. "Where?" I inquired. "I don't know. I never asked. And I think, no one actually knows aside from the owner of the bar." Fuji joined our conversation by asking who the owner is. "The Yukimuras," he simply said. Yukimura? The one known for their advance tennis technologies and high end equipment? Talk about venturing on another business.

We asked for the receipt only to be told that our food had been paid already. Before we could even ask who paid for it, a familiar figure headed our way. "Glad to have you two visit my little bar. The tab's on me because I'm very much delighted." Yukimura Seiichi, a tennis player known as the Child of God. We were able to play back in high school and he live up to his alias. But, I don't think we are acquainted well enough for this treat. "Hello Seiichi. It's nice to see you." Twitch. Fuji, of course. How could I forget? That's why when I first met Yukimura, I thought he seemed familiar. They have big resemblance, personality-wise. "Yukimura", I said like it's the greeting itself.

"How do you like the place? Pretty well designed, don't you think?" I failed to see the question there, so I allowed Fuji to do all the talking. "We love it; great ambiance and delectable food. My friend here was especially delighted with your performers." Yukimura looked at me as Fuji said the last sentence. "Is that true, Tezuka? And who did you like best?" I felt that there's an underlying meaning with that question. So when I decided not to answer, Fuji replied instead. "That last artist, Echizen Ryoma, was it? He's wonderful. And we're actually planning on asking him to join our company." Yuuta's face was filled with panic. "Ryoma? He's indeed a darling. I'd love to see him grow some more in terms of his music but I'll be lonely without his company. The boy is _really _close to my heart." Fuji might have understood something that I didn't because blue crashed with blue. **(blue based on anime)** "Where does he work on weekends?" Fuji suddenly asked. Yukimura directed his gaze to Yuuta who was startled by the sudden look. "He plays at a different bar." Not quite being direct to the point. "Specifically where?" Fuji insisted. Yukimura sighed in defeat. He might have thought that Fuji will eventually find a way to know where he works so he just decided to tell us. "Atobe. He's in contract with Atobe Keigo." That Atobe, hiding a gem from us. "Wait, isn't Atobe with you guys?" Yuuta asked. Yukimura looked surprised as well. "He never mentioned anything to us. We'll just have to contact him." Fuji replied.

I was feeling very tired so I tried to excuse myself already but Fuji said that they'll leave as well. "See you around Seiichi. We'll go ahead." He just smiled and when I passed by him, he grabbed my arm and whispered to my ear, "never thought you'd cry over a song, Tezuka." He knew. What did I expect? I freed my arm and left the bar. The place, food and artists are great but the owner is not. I'm having second thoughts about frequenting this place. I bid my goodbye to the siblings and drove myself home, with Echizen's voice still playing in my head.

* * *

I hope you liked it! It's not as interesting as chapter five I'm sorry but I'm trying my best. ;^;

I was trying to show that Tezuka still thinks that he's only attracted by Echizen's voice… Nothing on a personal level. Did I get it across? If not, you have this author's note to tell you haha.

But, I think I got a problem… I seem to be having a …. Writer's block… huhu… I hope I overcome this tonight. :\

Don't forget to follow, favourite and review! (And pray for the writer's block to go away xD)

**4/22/2015 (Author update):**  
I might not be able to update in a few days because I'm feeling extremely sick. I'm really sorry.. I'll try to make the next chapters long. XOXO


	8. The Morning After

Hi minna!

I realized that I'm not suited for a first person point of view so as much as I would love to concentrate on Tezuka's emotions, I'm changing to third person point of view, the all-knowing watcher. That way, I won't have to dedicate a whole chapter for Fuji or any other character anymore… xD Yes, you guessed it right… I'm just being lazy. =))

As you have noticed, I am not a good song writer (even ff writer), so I'll be borrowing some songs and illegally announce them as Tezuka's own composition. Haha. But of course I'll be putting author's notes to give credit where it is due… :D Don't sue me huhu.

I'm trying my best to make things more specific when it comes to clothing…. Commend my valiant effort haha xD Kidding. I just searched stuff and copied them here :3

I suck at titles, I'm sorry huhu

Don't forget to review! Cheer of encouragement or suggest a turn of event :))))

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters nor most of the songs (only the plot of this ff and Hikari xD)

Enjoy!

* * *

**~Sightless Melody~**

It's currently 4 am on a Saturday and Tezuka found himself unable to go back to sleep. He is a morning person but he normally wakes up an hour later, so he didn't exactly know what to do. The events last night suddenly replayed in his mind. He wasn't sure why whenever he empties his head, the boy automatically fills it. Maybe because of Echizen's talent, he tells himself. But even if he denies a deeper attraction, he knows that he wants the boy in their company.

He sighed to himself. He's thinking too much about this. What if the boy didn't even want to join? This headache wouldn't be worth it. He moved out of his bed and went to the kitchen to heat some water for his tea. Opening the front door to get the daily newspaper, he was faced with the cold morning breeze. He shivered slightly as a certain gust, which felt a tad bit colder, hit his face. He grabbed what he came out for and closed the door immediately. He wouldn't risk getting a cold.

Scanning through the newspaper, he came upon something interesting. An article about a café named _Real Vermello_. It says here that despite operating for a mere 4 months, its success is greatly seen. It was commended for its elegance and high class designs and utensils. The food was said to be extraordinary and special. But the focus of the praise was neither on the place nor on the food, but rather on the music it offers. People are said to come back specifically for the magnificent soloists, performers and occasional orchestra. _A place for the elite, _Tezuka thought. It also mentioned in the article that it's almost always fully booked during the weekends, which isn't something unusual. He was about to bring down the newspaper before a name caught his attention. The Real Vermello is under the Atobe Inc. And for some reason, Tezuka suddenly felt that there is a reason why the article specifically mentioned the weekends. Of course, Echizen must be playing there! He was about to get his phone to contact a certain close-eyed friend only to be stopped by the sound of the boiling water.

Tezuka felt that he's taking things too fast. Why is it that when it comes to Echizen, there's only _now_ to take action? He suddenly thanked the water for boiling just in time before he exposed his self to Fuji. He didn't know what he would do if that guy misinterprets his urgency with something else. What "something else" refers to, Tezuka didn't know. But knowing him, any meaning that is not intended should be avoided. All conflict comes from misinterpretations after all.

He decided that it was now time to shut the stove off, just standing in front of it and doing nothing made him look like an idiot anyway. He poured himself some water, opened a cabinet and got himself a tea bag. He allowed the hot liquid to absorb all the flavour of the Oolong tea. When he thought that it has sat enough, he took a sip. He then remembered the song that he was able to write last night. It actually surprised him that he was able to write something yesterday because his mind was just on the golden eyed singer. And, just to somehow mock his expertise, when he looked it over it was his best creation yet. _A masterpiece I didn't think about._

Tezuka brought his right hand to his temple and massaged it using his thumb and ring finger to prevent an oncoming headache. And now, to decide who will sing the song he made entitled "Stay With Me" _(a/n: credits to Sam Smith)_. He thought about the lyrics and realized that it could be sung by anyone. After all, it's a song of endearment. To say this type of song is not Tezuka-like is an understatement. He couldn't even believe that he actually wrote it. He has a big problem though, just the thought of giving it to anyone makes him feel uncertain.

Sakuno. No. Mirage 6. No. Atobe. Definitely no. Sigh. He has to consult Fuji to find the perfect singer. He stared at the clock. _5:03_. Tezuka finished his long cold tea and washed it, throwing the tea bag to the bin. He decided that it's best to just go to the office early. Unlike most business, the music industry requires one to work until Saturday. But from what he had experienced, it's an everyday thing. One has to be updated to the latest trends and chart ratings, all for the sake of each artist. He took a bath and decided to wear a gray cashmere long-sleeved polo tucked in a black James stretch cotton pant held by a classic black leather belt. The good thing about this job is when it comes to clothes, they're not strict. As long as you look decent and presentable, you're good to go. But it doesn't hurt to look a bit more professional, you'll never know who you'll meet. First impressions really are everything in this business. After wearing his Mendrez Leo Formal shoe, he drove off to work.

Tezuka arrived at the office at quarter past six, which is too early for a place that comes to life at eight. What intrigued him though is the light coming from what he deduced to be Fuji's office. He placed his things in his room but brought with him an envelope before making his way to the only other occupant of the currently empty building. The door was open and as he took a peek, he saw his friend deep in thought. He made his presence known by knocking on the already open door which startled the blue eyed man. "Ara, Good morning Tezuka. Aren't you early?" Fuji said while smiling. Tezuka entered the room and sat on a chair across Fuji's table. "I'd have to say the same thing to you, seeing that you're earlier than me." Tezuka noticed the bags under the usually closed eyes. "Lack of sleep?" He asked, worry evident in his tone. "Yeah, a lot of things in my mind." Oblivious to Tezuka, the same boy is intruding Fuji's mind, but with a different reason. The bespectacled man just nodded, he's not one to pry. Instead, he handed Fuji the envelope that he brought. And Fuji just looked at him questioningly.

"This is the song that I was able to write last night. For some reason, I'm finding it difficult to find the perfect singer." Tezuka confessed. Fuji read the lyrics and was surprised at how uncharacteristic it was of Tezuka to make a song like this. But he has to say, "This might be your best composition yet." The writer nodded in agreement. Fuji didn't understand though why Tezuka's finding it hard to designate a singer, anyone can sing this. And then it came unto him. The things that had happened last night is what influenced these words. "So, who do you suggest?" Tezuka inquired. "I have two in mind." Fuji replied. And Tezuka was taken aback. He couldn't even think of anyone fitting for the song but his companion had two? He raised an eyebrow as a form of question. "First is a close friend of mine and a great song writer. He is Tezuka Kunimitsu." Tezuka didn't expect that. He's not a bad singer but his passion lies elsewhere. He gave Fuji a look that says "are you serious?" And he just hummed, seeming to be having fun at the reactions he got from his glasses wearing companion. "The other?" Quietly dismissing the first option. Fuji gave the envelope back to Tezuka then looked him straight in the eye, "Echizen Ryoma."

* * *

I couldn't resist typing haha… My head's a total wreck so forgive any typographical errors and incoherent sentences. xD I hope you liked it!

I'm putting Fuji to better use.. You are free to love him now hahaha.. He'll be sacrificing his love for the betterment of the world. teehee~

Don't forget to favourite, follow and review! :)


	9. Plans and Revelations

Hi minna!

I'm sorry **CaveInimicum**, I do not intend to make it an OT6 (despite fangirling over it)… However, I will make Tezuka a jealous wreck because I like it that way =))) I'm not going for an OT6 because I believe that I do not have the ability to write it yet XD But I am really happy that you're enjoying my ff so far :D As for POVs, for now, I'm going to stick with third PoV but I'll try to find a perfect opportunity for a first PoV comeback :)

WARNING: EXTREME OOC

I couldn't think of any title so forgive the crappiness xD

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters and most of the songs (only the plot and Hikari xD)

Enjoy!

* * *

**~Sightless Melody~**

_Recap:_

_"The other?" Quietly dismissing the first option. Fuji gave the envelope back to Tezuka then looked him straight in the eye, "Echizen Ryoma."_

Tezuka stared at his companion as though he had said something in Latin. He didn't know why Fuji would suggest Echizen. True, he wanted to work with the boy and would eventually talk with Fuji about him but he had not anticipated that his friend would initiate the conversation. Fuji, on the other hand, looked at his friend with worry. He seems to be frozen most of the time these two days. Fuji believes that Tezuka had not realized how deep his attraction towards Echizen is. The reason why he still doesn't know why he can't give the song to anyone else. Fuji had known that unconsciously, this bespectacled man wrote a song not inspired BY but rather FOR Echizen. For Fuji, Tezuka is still caught up with his passion for music that he has yet to fathom his real feelings. That's to his favour though, he internally smiled wickedly. The blue eyed lad isn't too kind as to tell the answers to this man in front of him. But neither will he interfere. After a long period of silence, Fuji decided to speak.

"I think the song has so much depth into it, that's why the only two persons that I could think of that can sing this are either the writer of the song, which is you or someone who can touch one's soul, which I believe Echizen is capable of doing." _Smooth Syuusuke, focus on the technicalities. _It is true to some degree, he thought to himself. But of course that's not Fuji's real reason. If you were to write a song for someone you feel something for, isn't it normal for you to want it to be heard by that someone? Fuji then remembered his thoughts just moments ago and internally chuckled at himself. Talk about not helping. Maybe his feelings for this dense guy aren't too deep after all. He could only think of the reason being that Tezuka was first a friend before becoming a love interest. And he really wants his friend to be happy. _I'm such a good friend_.

Tezuka thought about Fuji's words and it made total sense in his head. But then he's back to the original problem. Echizen is not part of the company. Then he suddenly remembered the article he read that morning. "Fuji, have you heard of the café called _Real Vermello_?" Fuji thought for a moment, "I remember Yumiko-neesan talk about it. Apparently, it's a big hit for music lovers." Tezuka then proceeded on telling his companion about the café being owned by Atobe Inc. and the big possibility of Echizen performing there. "Shall we reserve?" Fuji asked while Tezuka just nodded and gave him the contact number which he got from the article. Both wondered if they'll be able to connect to the café this early in the morning but dismissed the thought. Being popular, they should be ready to accommodate 24/7. A cheerful-sounding girl answered the phone.

"_**Good morning. You have reached the Real Vermello. What can I do for you?"**_

"I would like to make reservations for tonight if possible."

"_**I'm sorry to disappoint you sir but we are fully booked this weekend. If you like, we are open for next week's reservations."**_

Fuji put his phone on hold then looked at Tezuka, "they're full. Next week?" He nodded, although a bit disappointed.

"I'll be making a reservation for two for next Saturday under Fuji Syusuke."

"_**What time would you be coming, sir?"**_

"Ah, about that, is it possible to know who will be performing at what time?"

"_**Of course, sir. Do you have a specific person in mind?"**_

"Is there someone named Echizen Ryoma?"

"_**Yes, he has 4 schedules during Saturdays; 10 in the morning; 1 and 4 in the afternoon; and 7 in the evening. I suppose you'll be taking the 7 in the evening, sir?"**_

"Yes."

"_**I'll just clarify the following sir, a reservation for two under the name of Fuji Syusuke at 7 in the evening."**_

"Correct."

"_**Thank you very much sir and we hope to see you soon."**_

Fuji ended the call and placed his phone on the table. Tezuka looked at him, asking for answers using his eyes. He decided to end his agony, "Saturday next week, 7pm." He silently thanked him and left the room, returning to his office. And now, to remain focus before Saturday comes.

Tezuka sat on his office debating whether to call or not to call. Who? Atobe Keigo. He wants to get information about Echizen and ask Atobe why he kept silent about such a great artist. But he doesn't really like the idea of talking to him. His curiosity won this time. He pressed the call button, regretting right after it was answered.

"_**Tezuka, what honour."**_

"Atobe."

"_**What brought about this call to ore-sama?" **_Tezuka twitched at the ore-sama.

"I just have a few things to ask."

"_**Are these "things" so important that it cannot wait 'til later? Ore-sama has a meeting with you at 4, after all."**_

Tezuka inwardly cursed, he forgot about that. Now he's all the more suspicious.

"It's outside of work, I do not want to involve it in the meeting." _Acceptable_, Tezuka thought.

"_**Do pray tell and Ore-sama will answer."**_

"I wanted to ask about…" Hesitating for a moment, Tezuka thought about the possible consequences of asking an Atobe Keigo.

"_**About what, Tezuka? It's not like you to hesitate. Ore-sama's time is precious, you know?" **_He twitched again. Talking to this guy is taking so much of his energy and patience.

"It's about Echizen." He finally said.

"_**Echizen?" **_Atobe sounds puzzled.

"Echizen Ryoma. The boy who sings at Ethereal Bar and possibly in your Real Vermello café." And the other line turned silent. Tezuka almost thought that his phone died but when he removed it from his ear to check, it proved otherwise. He brought it back to his ear and realized that Atobe has yet to say something.

"Atobe?" Tezuka asked wearily, hoping that the man on the other line would talk any second now.

"_**Why the sudden interest on Ryo?" **__Ryo?_ Tezuka dismissed the nickname but took note of the sudden change in tone of Atobe.

"Fuji and I heard his performance at the Ethereal Bar. We want to bring him here in our company and be his producers. But not only is he under Yukimura's care, it seems that he's also working in your café as well. I just wanted to know why it never crossed your mind to bring him here, seeing that you know him well." Tezuka knew that he's not talking like how he normally does, but he doesn't know why.

"_**You are correct, I know him well, and that is why I never brought him there. Do you even know that he's… blind?"**_ Tezuka was surprised at the absence of the "ore-sama" and at the tinge of worry and care in his tone.

"Yes, I'm aware of his disability. But he's an artist that will come once in a million and I think you know that very well."

"_**No." **_Not knowing what he meant by that, Tezuka _huh_-ed in response.

"_**Not once in a million. Once in a hundred million, billion even." **_He was shocked at the sound of adoration coming from Atobe. Silence filled the line until the king sighed.

"_**So, what is your plan?"**_

"We'll be dining at Real Vermello next week. We hope to meet and be able to talk to him then, with your help that is."

"_**Ore-sama will not guarantee anything, Tezuka. But ore-sama will make it possible. Be awed by ore-sama's generosity." **_Tezuka released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Thank you." He was about to end the call before…

"_**T-Tezuka?" **__Did he just stutter?_ Tezuka thought.

"Yes?"

**_"The thing about Ryo is just business, right? I mean, pure business?" _**For Tezuka, it felt like he's talking to a different person. Because worry is very much evident in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

**_"You're taking him for his talent and not because of something else, right?" _**_Is he panicking?_

"Yes, because of his talent. What something else?" Tezuka felt irritated for some reason.

**_"Argh…" _**He's snapped. **_"Ore-sama-" _**He's returned to his composed self? **_"just want to make sure that it's not because Fuji or you likes Ryo."_** Tezuka felt his chest tighten.

"Of course it's not because of that. You seem to be extremely close to him for you to worry that much." Tezuka assured Atobe, but unconsciously assuring himself as well.

**_"Good to know. And, Ore-sama thinks it's normal to worry." _**Relief can be heard in his voice.

"Are you protective because of his disability?" He can't believe that Echizen has this great control over Atobe, very amusing.

**_"Tezuka, don't tell ore-sama that you don't know?"_**

"Of his disability? I did mention that I know it already." Tezuka is openly annoyed now.

**_"Not that."_**

"Then what?" Eye-twitch.

**_"It's normal for ore-sama to worry because Ryo is ore-sama's boyfriend."_**

* * *

I was supposed to end it elsewhere but for reason or another I ended up here. And, again, I was surprised at what I typed xD

I don't know why I made them a couple... But meh..

I hope you liked it :)

Don't forget to favourite, follow and review! :D


	10. Confusion

I'm back! I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. And I can't promise that it will never happen again but I'll try to prevent such thing from occurring. :3

This is not the most exciting chapter to read but meh.. =))

I'm sorry in advance if this will bore you. And my writing style is obviously inconsistent so forgive me about that too.

I'm going back to 1st person POV because I'm crappy like that. If, for some reason, there seem to be something like from a 3rd person POV, that's just my miss. :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor any of its characters. I only have this plot to own and Hikari :3

* * *

"_**It's normal for ore-sama to worry because Ryo is ore-sama's boyfriend."**_

It took some time before I was able to process what I've heard. Not only did I learn that Atobe is (confirmed) gay, he's also in a relationship. _With Echizen Ryoma. _I ignored the fact that my mind placed an emphasis on his boyfriend being Ry- Echizen. As a producer, I'm afraid that once this is leaked (Atobe being gay _and _having a boyfriend), it might cause him his career. His supporters are mostly females who dream of being the person whom his songs is dedicated to. If it dawn unto them that his songs are not for them nor the whole of the female community, his fan base might greatly decline leading to his downfall. That is the reality of the music industry. We're depending each artist's fate on the taste of the listeners. Despite not liking Atobe, I am still his producer. Whatever happens to him is directly connected to me. And if he fails to stay on top, it has a big say on what I am as a producer. But then again, personal relationships is something that I cannot interfere with.

After ending the call with Atobe, I went to the recording room for Mirage 6's new album. They are not under me but since Oishi, their manager and producer, is currently not around, I am advised to stay with them. The person handling all the technicalities is Inui Sadaharu and he's been with the company longer than myself despite us having the same age. He's a child prodigy and he was able to finish college at the age of 17. I heard he's been scouted for companies abroad yet he still chose Seigaku, reason being unknown.

After the fourth song, we decided to take a break. I can't help but admire their talents. But most of all, I commend Osakada for outdoing herself. Osakada Tomoka is the official songwriter of Mirage 6. They are from the same university and she was actually the one who uploaded their recordings on youtube when they were still just your average students. They were talented to begin with so it wasn't surprising that they got a lot of views on their first video. It didn't take long before they became a sensation and industries came knocking on their doors. They were initially part of Fudoumine Inc., a sister company, but was later turned over to us due to financial issues. It might be because Mirage 6 was starting at the peak then and their fans is not something that Fudoumine can accomadate easily.

"What's bothering you?" I was brought out of my thoughts and I turned my gaze towards the speaker who is currently busying himself with his laptop. "What do you mean?" I asked as I settled myself to one of the chairs. His fingers stopped typing for a fraction of a second before he continued. "You look like how you looked when Atobe wanted you to be his producer. Troubled, annoyed, and confused." I was surprised because I was confident that I masked perfectly whatever confusion I have. But trust Inui to notice the littlest of detail. I decided that it's better to talk this out to someone who doesn't care nor gossip.

"It's about Atobe and his... relationship" I started cautiously. "Relationship? That never mattered to you, Tezuka." I winced because what he said was indeed true. "It never mattered because it has never been a thing to those under me." Inui paused typing and looked at me with a raised eyebrow then he smirked. "Really now, are you a naive child?" I felt annoyed for being referred to as such but I simply kept silent as a sign for him to go on, which he, gladly, realized. "Are you saying that you don't know about Sakuno being courted by Momoshiro of Mirage 6?" My eyebrows are slowly scrunching together. "How about Kaido, your former artist, who was in a relationship with Tachibana Ann?" I take back what I said about him not gossiping. I feel so unaware. I never knew any of this. And to think that Tachibana Ann is from another company. But what bothers me more is how much Inui knows. Is he also informed about Atobe?

"There's a 70% chance that you're feeling like a naive child right now, which is what I described you a while ago. And there's a 95.7% chance that you're wondering if I know of Atobe being gay. And you got your answer." I cursed lightly as I remember why I find this guy intolerable. "Well, to ease your mind a little bit, I'll tell you a secret." I raised an eyebrow as a form of inquiry. "Nobody confessed."

* * *

Saturday couldn't have come earlier. One day we made our reservations then now it's already the reserved date. As I sit back on my chair in the office, I thanked the heavens for being able to keep my focus throughout the week because I admit that I had not been myself for a few days after the visit to the Ethereal Bar. It's nothing like I've ever felt before. I know that I'm acting so weirdly but since this is a rare feeling (I'm not entirely sure of), I don't know what should be done. I have always seen myself as a man of control and alongside that someone who knows what he wants anytime of day. But this time, despite knowing what I want, there is still a vague feeling which I cannot, for the love of the heavens, pinpoint. And my guts are telling me that Fuji, for some reason, knows what's happening to me. And how did I come to that conclusion? Let's just say that Fuji is never subtle.

After the phone reservation last week, his smile looked a bit wider and eerier. Trust me, I know the difference. He reminds me of the event on Saturday any chance he gets. Whenever we pass by each other in the office (which is often), he'd give a short remark about it or express his excitement. When we eat together and we talk about random things it would always pop out of the conversation at least three times. And even when we chance upon each other in the bathroom (which is ten times more awkward), his smile stretches even more and he'd hum what I believe was Echizen's _Chained_. Which, in turn, reminds me of the day I first saw the boy. The memory was as fresh as a newly picked strawberry. His voice, instead of slowly fading to the back my mind, comes back louder each time. Reverberating through my whole being, touching deeper into my soul. Pfft. Hilarious. How in the world did I just thought of those words? What do people call this these days? Ah. Cheezy. I suddenly remembered Plato's words. "_At the touch of love, everyone becomes a poet."_... What... Love? Who?... Me? Towards... Echizen? Is this what's Fuji's heading towards? He had mistaken my appreciation of Echizen's talent with love. That romance-filled head of his! Mixing my enthusiasm of becoming the boy's producer with something else. He'll get an earful later. I let out a big sigh as I allowed my full weight to rest on the back of my chair. My headache is worsening and I can only think that it will be compensated with later tonight. I'll be able to listen to his voice again and hopefully be able to talk him into joining our company. And maybe then, I'll be able to get him out of my head. Maybe.

* * *

Hi guys! I'm sorry that there's not much events despite me being gone for so long. I'll try to update within the week if my imagination runs wild.

I didn't really check the whole thing for typo and grammar errors so spare me! huhu

Comments and suggestions are very much welcome. Just don't burn me too much with flames ;^;


	11. Doubt

Hi everyone! I know, it's been what… more than a year since I updated. And again, no promises that it would never happen again.

Some stop writing because they lose interest on the anime or pair. As for me, I would never lose interest In PoT. But putting this on hiatus did cross my mind.

I've always hated it when I find great fics but only to be deprived off of its ending. And I don't want to do anything I hate so I will see this through the end. Even if it takes me more years hahahahaha

So, again, I wrote what came to mind and I think it's too boring. I hope I get more creative juices on the following days…

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Only the plot of this fic and the crappy sounding names of the cafes and restaurants. (and Hikari hahahaha)

* * *

It's currently four in the afternoon and I'm heading home early. Fuji mentioned that his sister will be returning late from work so I suggested that we just go to the restaurant together since it is quite far. I told him that I'll be fetching him at six o'clock.

Completely ignoring the radio, I again found myself lost in thought. I have always put pride in my ability to stay calm under any circumstance, partially thanks to my grandfather's obsession with tradition. When I faced my parents regarding my life decision and even when I submitted my compositions to different companies, I remained unshaken. But now, I am admittedly quite restless. The source? Uncharacteristically, I do not know.

I parked my car and made sure that the doors are locked. I entered the house in sync with the grumbling of my stomach. I went to the kitchen and decided to prepare myself a sandwich.

I took that time to think of possible reasons for my restlessness.

It might be due to the time of the year. The management did announce that they'll be starting their inspections and evaluations again. But it's not like I'm under any strict monitoring. Still, one should not be careless.

Maybe it's related to that talk with mother. She called two days ago reminding me of father's birthday celebration and insists firmly for my attendance. She also said that five years is enough time for my father to accept the path I decided to take. But it's not like father's acceptance ever concerned me.

I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and brought it to the table along with my ham and cheese sandwich. Sitting on the chair, I started eating my food.

If I'm the least bit honest, I would have already answered my question. I just can't accept how a boy could affect me this much. Of all the things I've learned about him, I can say that he's a very talented and strong person. He's gone through many hardships but could still smile so honestly. I am determined to help him in any ways possible but what if he doesn't want it? What if he's content with what he has right now? I guess, this is really is what's making me feel uneasy, the possibility of him saying no.

As I finished eating my food and washing the dishes, I wondered what kind of melody I'd want for that piece I wrote. Since it is a song full of emotions, it has to be flowing. As for the instrument, a piano is expected. But if what Fuji said is true, that only Echizen could make this song sound right, then I could use a guitar. Or someone could play the piano for him.

Realizing that I've been doing nothing but think for an hour, I decided to take a quick shower then go to the bookstore near Fuji's house and wait there. That is, if I finally make up my mind on what clothes to wear. Why am I even having a hard time? It doesn't matter what I wear as long as it's formal. After finally winning (and losing) a battle with myself, I left the house wearing a peach dress shirt, black slacks, and black leather shoes. I kept the first two buttons open and placed my black coat on the backseat before heading out with 30 minutes to spare.

* * *

I was welcomed with a bored sounding voice coming from the man by the counter who couldn't be younger than 50. The place isn't crowded, just enough to go by each aisle with little to no hassle. Scanning the new books section, I vaguely remember losing immediate interest after seeing an auto-biography of the most self-centered writer of all time. I wouldn't dare touch it.

After aimlessly looking at some books and their synopsis and reviews, I heard my phone ring and so did the high school-looking boy arranging the books beside me, if the stare was any indication. Noting that it's five minutes to six o'clock, I proceeded on checking my mail. Slipping my phone back in my pocket, I made my way to Fuji's. His clothes look similar to mine minus the color of the dress shirt for he settled with a dark-colored one and the coat which is white. After exchanging greetings with his mother, we left immediately.

"So, how's the song?" Fuji asked after silence enveloped us upon leaving their house. I cannot tell him about what I thought a while ago.

"It's going okay." I halfheartedly replied.

"I hope it shows Echizen's singing prowess. But, knowing you, you've already considered that." He said with a smile towards the end.

"Well, have you ever considered him not going with the plan?" I don't know where his confidence is coming from because the way Fuji's younger brother informed us was already secretive. How do we even know that he'll take us seriously?

"Knowing you," I felt his gaze towards me, "I feel like you would do anything to get a contract with him."

"Wouldn't you?" I shortly replied.

"Saa. What accompaniment are you planning on using?" Ignoring how he, without a care, changed the subject, I simply replied, "piano or guitar."

"I see your dilemma. Piano is the best choice but if it's to showcase his talent, a guitar accompaniment could be permissible." I remained silent because I dislike how he was able to understand my situation almost instantly.

"You could always have someone play it instead. But of course even that has a downside, level of passion. If the accompaniment cannot express the same amount of emotion, it will eventually sound a bit off." I've also thought about that a while ago. One of the biggest factors when it comes to the future of a song is how it catches attention. This may be in a lot of forms but commonly based on the "feel" or "beat". And, usually, instrumentals come first and this is when the audience will decide whether to continue or not.

"Or, you could always ask Atobe. If passion's the talk, that guy would be willing to compete." Ignoring how disturbed that statement made me feel, I turned on the radio and fell back into silence. Only this time, the occasional static could be heard.

* * *

Thank you for reading! R&amp;R!

I did not proofread this so, sorry for incoherent sentences huhuhuhu


	12. Real Vermello

Hi! So It took me some time to write this because I was watching k-drama hahahaha I was actually planning on writing this after finishing **Love in the Moonlight** (super adorable. If you haven't watch it, please do! XD) but then I came upon **Good Doctor** and I'm hooked XD

Anyway, **PLEASE READ THIS NOTE**.

After reading it again, I realized something. I'm not sure if you're all just too kind to point it out or we all missed that detail. The reason Tezuka wanted to go to Real Vermello was to meet Echizen IMMEDIATELY. And then I screwed things up by making it fully booked for that weekend. And then I thought.. "Why didn't he just go to Ethereal Bar on the first weekday?" So, to close this case… Let's just say that they were too busy that week. HAHAHAHAHA

For this chapter, I will not describe the food anymore nor the place in detail because I'm lazy that way. Hahahaha And I think I've stalled everything enough so…

As for the food, I just searched whatever since I'm not familiar with different cuisines hahahaha

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, just the plot of this fanfic and the crappy names of the restaurants and additional characters xD

Enjoy!

* * *

We arrived at Real Vermello at ten minutes before seven and the place is nothing but extravagant, and we're still just outside. The design is not quite complex but a restaurant made entirely out of glass with gold outline would definitely catch the attention of anyone, specially with how high it is.

I stopped the car by the entrance and two attendants immediately stood by our doors, ready to open them. Upon doing so, I gave the key to who I assumed was the valet and then we went inside. I noticed that no sound could be heard from the receiving area (where we currently are) as another door separates us from the dining place.

In contrast with how "minimalist" (because, surely, you can classify the use of glass and gold as being minimalist) they were on the outside, they made up for what's inside. Starting with the one-of-a-kind table of the receptionist. It's made out of glass as well but with intricate patterns on the sides. The most eye-catching part of it were its legs which are carved snakes that seem to be coiling up an invisible pole.

"Fuji Syusuke" replied by my companion a bit too cheerily when asked about the reservation. A lady wearing a white female dress shirt tucked under a pencil cut skirt that reaches her knees introduced herself as Hinata and told us that she'll be assisting us for the duration of our stay. A man wearing what may as well be the male version of the uniform, opened the door for us and we made our way to our table.

Before I could even notice the grand chandelier hanging at the center of the place and the luxurious designs of the wall and the tables, my ears were first filled by the sound of an orchestra of great skills. I've liked classical music since young so I'm quite familiar with a number of pieces and this one is no exception. A definite favorite, one of Antonio Vivaldi's Four Seasons - Spring. This place is a definite treat for my ears.

To my pleasant surprise, our seats are upfront.

"It might be Atobe's doing." Fuji said as we sat side-by-side facing towards the big stage. We were given a menu and I noticed that they offer specialties from different countries as well. A few minutes later, Hinata made her way to our table with a bottle of red wine on one hand and a bucket of ice on the other. She put down the bucket and proceeded on pouring us a glass of wine each and placing it in the bucket.

"May I take your orders?" She asked as the last note has been played.

"Caesar Salad for my appetizer. As for the main course, Chicken Vindaloo." Fuji scanned a little more on one page. "And Spiced Plum Cake for my dessert." I noticed that she's not writing anything down, I guess they practice that here as well. She nodded to Fuji and then directed her attention towards me. "And to you sir?"

"I'll have Deviled Eggs, Sauerbraten, and Cinnamon Rugelach." She nodded again and repeated our orders perfectly and also informed us that it would take around 5 to 10 minutes for our entrees to arrive. She was about to leave when her gaze fell to the incoming person and she immediately bowed. "Good evening, Atobe-sama." The said man waved the waitress off and stood in front of our table.

"Ahh, Fuji, Tezuka. Be awed by Ore-sama's presence." He greeted as he sat perpendicular to us.

"It's very nice of you to come out of your way to meet us, Atobe." Fuji replied with his usual smile. As I looked around, it is expected that most, if not all, eyes are on Atobe. He seemed to have read my thoughts as he made contact with my eyes and his next words escaped his mouth. "Not for long." My eyes widened a fraction at his declaration.

There was a moment of silence before the host took the podium. Clearing his throat, he put on a lively vibe and began the introduction.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I hope all of you are having a wonderful night so far. For those who were not able to witness the performances of the Harmonic Orchestra, it is with great pleasure to inform you that they will be accompanying our next artist with his songs. And joining them on their first song is the world-renowned singers from Nigeria. Let us welcome the Harmonic Orchestra, Isokan Singers, and Echizen Ryoma."

As each member of the orchestra made their way on stage once again, our entrees were served.

"Great choice." commented Atobe about our order. "You know," started Fuji, "you should get to the point. I know having us around is not your form of relaxation." He looked startled for a moment.

"Ahh. Nothing escapes from our tensai." He sounded a little defeated. He looked in front as the last of the orchestra member entered.

"Ore-sama said this to Tezuka before through a phone call but ore-sama wants to hear it in person." He continued without looking away from the stage. The Isokan Singers followed suit with Echizen in the middle. He looked a whole lot different from when I saw him at Ethereal Bar and I think Fuji agrees with me because his head is no longer turned towards Atobe. Echizen is wearing white all over, a huge contrast to everyone on stage wearing black coat and pants. His hair is slicked back and his glasses nowhere to be found. But what didn't change is the smile plastered on his face.

"Oi." Successfully gaining back our gaze and attention, I noticed that there's a weird emotion playing in Atobe's eyes. "I asked what do you want with him." He said with a hint of glare.

"Yuuta wants us to help him. And after seeing his talent, there's no denying that both Echizen and the company will benefit from it." Fuji's smile never wavering.

The orchestra came to life along with the unison of the voices.

_Is this the real life?_

_Is this just fantasy?_

_Caught in a landslide,_

_No escape from reality._

"Make sure that it stays for business reasons." There's no hiding the threat in his words.

_Open your eyes,_

_Look up to the skies and see,_

Echizen moved forward, closer to the microphone

_I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,_

_Because I'm easy come, easy go,_

_Little high, little low,_

_Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me._

"Saa." It was now Atobe's turn to look away from the stage to Fuji. "That," Fuji revealed his cerulean eyes instantly connecting to Atobe's dark blue ones, "I cannot promise."

* * *

I don't know why I ended it there, blame k-drama I guess? XD

Please review me your thoughts or point out things that I might have missed. 3 Creative criticisms and suggestions are very much welcome! No to flames tho. Hahahahaha


End file.
